


The Heroes of Olympus at Goode High

by Percymaniac_demi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percymaniac_demi/pseuds/Percymaniac_demi
Summary: Hi! This is my first story on this website, I've written on wattpad, my username is valentineRanum, go check it out! I'll do my best but early chapters may be shorter, and I apologize in advance for any grammatical of spelling errors, I know how frustrating they are. My works may contain harsher language/cussing. Please don't read if you can't handle it. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So if I have someone speaking in greek it will be in italics, and will not have parenthesis' ""  
> Enjoy>

 

It was early Monday morning and Percy Jackson was NOT happy. That is, until English class later that day.

\------------------------------------------------------ **Time Skip to English-----------------------------------------------------------------**

 

"Settle down class!" Mr.Blofis said, " We have a new student today, and I don't think that this will make a great first impression on her!"

Immediately everyone became silent, and all the boys heads whipped up at the word "her". A knock sounded at the door, and a girl walked in. She was lean, obviously athletic, but toned, and you could see the outline of muscles on her skin. She had sun-kissed skin, and long curly blond hair. To everyone she was the classic California blond, until you got to her eyes. They were a beautiful silver grey, but cold and calculating; like she was trying to decide what your next move would be. She walked up to the front of the class and gave Mr.Blofis a hug, which surprised everyone. What happened next surprised everyone even more.

"Hey Paul!" She chirped happily.

"Hello Annabeth, but remember, at school, I'm Mr.Blofis. Alright, care to introduce yourself?" The girl stepped forward and spoke facing the class.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm from San Francisco. I'm 17, a junior here, and I'm in a loving year long relationship," She ended, glaring at all the boys who had been giving her eyes, she turned back to the teacher, " Where's Percy?"

He pointed to the back of the classroom, at the hottest boy in school, who was sleeping and drooling onto the desk. She walked towards him, mumbling under her breath. They could catch weird phrase like, 'Seaweed Brain', 'still drools in his sleep', and 'I swear to hades'. Finally she reached his desk and whacked him on the head with a book. Audible gasps could be heard throughout the classroom as he sat up groggily, and looked at her confusedly.

"Wise Girl?" He asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"WISE GIRL!" He shouted, jumping up out of his chair and grabbing her into a bear hug, spinning her around. After a bit he set her back down and leaned in to give her a kiss. As their lips met, there were many protests throughout the room.

"Get off my boyfriend!"

"You already have one!"

"Dumb blond! He's mine!"

At that last comment, Percy's head shot up, and his eyes were hard, cruel, and unforgiving. Everyone who met his eyes shrank away from him, terrified, but his fury melted when Annabeth set her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her thankfully.

"So," Annabeth started, " I do have a very devoted boyfriend, this is him, Percy Jackson. He is not your boyfriend, I've known him since we were twelve, and we started dating last year. Also, please, I doubt that you're smarter than me, and hair color has nothing to do with smarts." Everyone looked at her. stunned, and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Alright, Annabeth thank you for introducing yourself, you two can sit down."

 


End file.
